


Holidays are a Murder Free Zone

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Canon Compliant Crack, Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, this mess with General Ross and the Accords will be sorted out. Probably after the next time they're invaded by aliens. Until that happy day, they need something to keep them going. Little breaks from the fighting. And if it kind of snowballed out of control, then it's not Tony's fault. Well. Maybe it's a little bit his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays are a Murder Free Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Avengers. Shockingly.

Truces for special occasions were things people did, right? That was a thing that happened sometimes during wars. Tony had looked it up.

Typically these happened at Christmas, admittedly, but he was Tony Stark. If he wanted to use the dinosaur of a cellphone Steve had sent him to organize a ceasefire in their cat and mouse games so that the whole team could watch him marry Pepper, than he could do that.

He might have to make it a destination wedding someplace that didn't have extradition treaties, but he could do that. Pepper was very understanding, and it wasn't like he couldn't afford to buy plane tickets for his guests.

The wedding went off without a hitch. They agreed that they should do it again some time. (The truce, not the wedding. One wedding was plenty.)

So on the big holidays, they had ceasefires.

Christmas. Easter. Halloween. Valentine's Day. Earth Day. Pi Day. International Talk Like a Pirate Day.

You know. The big events.

Apparently including imaginary ones, because Vision had just asked how much time off they should request for Pepper's pregnancy.

"Pepper's not pregnant."

"My apologies. I assumed you knew."

That was - That meant -

Tony sat down heavily and wondered if eighteen years was too long to ask for.

When Pepper told him it was twins, he decided it wasn't nearly long enough.


End file.
